


You're My Muse

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Bucky works at the library, every day he works he receives something from a secret admirer in the book drop chute. Who could it be?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	You're My Muse

**Author's Note:**

> First Stucky fic! I'm getting a lot of writing done with this working from home thing. 
> 
> Based off the prompt: Person A works in a library, and Person B sends love letters, poems, drawings, etc. through the book return chute all the time when they know Person A is working. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel characters. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Bucky works at the library. He sorts books from the book drop. Every day he works there’s something addressed to him. Last time it was a comic strip of himself as a superhero. The time before it was a love letter. It had been going on for two months so far. Bucky didn’t know who was sending them but he was flattered. He just wished he knew who it was. 

It was Friday and Bucky had been tasked with sorting books and stocking books on shelves today. He was in the graphic novels area when he caught sight of a regular. Not just any regular though. It was Steve. Steve was in here almost every day working on comics for a popular comic company. Steve was the only regular that Bucky paid attention to and it was only because Bucky had a huge crush on Steve. Steve was built like a brickhouse with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a beard. Bucky was head over heels for Steve. 

Bucky turned away from the shelves, grabbing more books to put on the shelf when he noticed that Steve had left early. Normally he was there for a few hours but Steve had just gotten there no more than 20 minutes. 

That day Bucky didn’t get anything in the book drop. 

Steve had gotten a text from his boss saying that he needed Steve at the company in 20 minutes for an emergency meeting. He rushed out of the library so fast he forgot to put the poem about Bucky’s blue eyes in the drop chute on his way out. He realized he still had the poem when he got to the company building 25 minutes later. 

Bucky has had a rough weekend. The neighbors in the apartment above him flooded their apartment after they were evicted and it had caused major damage in Bucky’s apartment. His hours at work were being reduced. Tony was working on his newest prosthetic and so he was stuck using the one the hospital had given him and he hated that one, most of the time he didn’t even wear it. Needless to say, Bucky was looking forward to his shift at the library on Monday, he was hoping something would be there in the drop box for him. 

Steve had arrived at the library when it opened at eight AM. As he walked in, he spotted his friend Natasha sitting at the check out desk. 

“He’s not in yet. He’ll be in at 10 am as usual.” Natasha said. 

Steve nodded and went to the book drop and shoved two envelopes into it. 

“Two today?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Forgot to do it on Friday.” Steve said and made his way to his table. Well it wasn’t his table per se, but it was the table he almost always sat at.

Bucky arrived at the library five minutes before his shift started, allowing him time to put his lunch away and clock in. 

“You’re just on book drop today, James.” Natasha said to her friend. 

Natasha and Bucky knew each other growing up dancing together. When Bucky had needed a new job after he couldn’t work at the docks anymore, Natasha had gotten him the job at the library. He’d been there for three and a half months and it was much better than working at the docks. 

“Thanks, Nat.” Bucky said and made his way into the room connected to the book drop chute. 

Bucky was elated to find not one but two envelopes for him. He opened one and it was a poem about his eyes. The second was another love letter. It was different than the previous ones he’d gotten though because it ended differently than most. 

“I would like to meet up. If you’re game, meet me tonight at the diner across from the library at 8:30 pm.”

Bucky’s heart sped up and skipped beats simultaneously. He wanted to know who it was but was worried. It was in a public place, Bucky noted. Bucky nodded to himself and tucked the love letter into his pocket along with the poem. 

Steve got to the diner at 8 pm, snagging a booth near the door and ordering a hot chocolate. He played on his phone until it was time for Bucky to be arriving. 

Bucky walked in at 8:28 pm, having come straight from the library. He looked around and noticed it wasn’t very full. He noticed that Steve was there and so were three college students who were studying at the library that he had to tell them the library was closed and maybe they should continue across the street at the diner open 24/7. He was about to sit down, realizing he had no way of letting the person know he was there so he’d just have to wait until they got there. 

Steve was looking up every time the door opened. When he saw Bucky go to sit down in the waiting area, he got up and made his way over to him. 

“Hello.” Steve greeted the man of his dreams.

“Oh hey, Steve. It is Steve, right?” Bucky said nervously. This was the first time he’d ever talked to Steve. 

“Yeah. It’s James, right?” Steve questioned. 

“Yeah or Bucky. Not a lot of people call me James, just Natasha and my mother.” Bucky replied. 

Steve got a huge grin and nodded. 

“Wanna sit?” Steve asked. 

“Uh, thanks but I’m waiting for someone, actually.” Bucky regretfully said. If only Steve could be his secret admirer but that was unlikely. 

“I know. Uh I’m the one you’re waiting for.” Steve said, face bright red. 

Bucky perked up and the excitement must have shown on his face because Steve laughed. 

“Wait, you’re the one who’s been giving me the love letters and pictures and poems?” Bucky asked incredulously. 

“Yep.” Steve said and held his hand out to Bucky. 

“I’m Steve Rogers and I think you’re gorgeous and would like to buy you dinner.” Steve said with an air of being rehearsed. 

Bucky didn’t know what to say at first, then he said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I’ve been pining over you for three months, Steve.” Bucky blurted and took Steve’s outstretched hand.

“Come sit.” Steve said, nodding to his table and dragged Bucky to his feet. 

The two talked until 10:30 pm when Steve regretfully said he should head home because he had an early day tomorrow. They exchanged numbers and went on their way, texting each other making plans to go on an official date Tuesday night. 

The next morning, Bucky arrived to work early, hoping to see Steve again. Natasha was smiling at him in a creepy way, like she knew but how could she know?

“Sam found this in the book drop during his morning shift.” Natasha said and handed Bucky an envelope like the ones Steve had previously given to him, the only difference, this one said ‘Bucky’ instead of James on it. Bucky blushed and opened it. It was a drawing of him from the diner last night.

“He’s at his usual table.” Natasha simply said and went back to her job. 

“Thanks.” Bucky said then added, “Wait, what do you mean? How did you know?” 

“How did you think he got your name and schedule, you goof?” Natasha scoffed. 

“You could’ve told me.” Bucky said. 

“And ruin his grand plan? I would’ve been hearing about it for years to come. Now go to him.” Natasha said and waved him off. 

Bucky found Steve, dragged him to a section where no one could see and pressed Steve up against the wall, giving him a hard kiss. Steve reciprocating. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before Bucky regretfully broke it. 

“I gotta get to work but I’ll see you tonight.” Bucky said giving Steve one last peck before walking off, aware that Steve’s eyes were on his behind. 

Bucky couldn’t wait for tonight, he had a guess that Steve couldn’t either, given how the other man had kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
